Ready, Set, RAGE
by crazedreader96akajetliormrslh
Summary: "She must have heard about the way that I be." Everyone has two sides. Only he gets to see both. Kames one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Ready, Set, RAGE

* * *

James Diamond didn't know what made it so he hated high school. Maybe it was the conceited jerks that seemed to lurk around every corner. Maybe it was the girls that thought that they were the most important things in the world. Maybe it was the fact that no one really seemed to care about anyone other than themselves. Or maybe, just maybe, it was three things that set James off. The first, he was openly gay and didn't care what anyone had to say about it. The second, his mother had passed and was no longer around to give her guidance. The third and final, but most important thing of all, was that James Diamond was the new kid. Coming fresh from the east, his father decided to pack up and ship them to Minnesota for James's junior year of high school.

"It was to get a new start," his father had told him time and time again, or maybe it was the fact that Richard Diamond couldn't cope without his wife by his side. So James just sucked it up and let the tide run its course, hoping he wouldn't get swept up in it. But, naturally, nothing seemed to agree with him. So here was James Diamond, the new kid that no one bothered to know, and was swept up in the current he so desperately tried to avoid.

* * *

"Come on James," Richard said to his son, trying to strike up some conversation during their all too quiet dinner. "It's not that bad."

"If only you knew," James muttered, picking at his dinner plate. "That place is a hell-hole. Why did we have to come out here?"

"I told you James-"

"It's to get a new start," James interrupted, repeating his father's mantra in his head. "That high school, if you could call it that, is a nightmare. The teachers let everyone run free without much concern for anyone but themselves. It's horrible."

"You'll get through this," Richard said. "I know you will."

"Yeah," James said. _Just like mom would have_, came his bitter thought process.** Get out of here**, James silently demanded back at it, trying to will it away. "Can I be excused? I'm not all that hungry."

"Sure," his father responded. "Just put your plate in the sink."

James stood up and put his plate in the sink before turning to go up the stairs to his room. Once inside, the first thing he did was slip his shoes off and sink onto his bed, relishing the feeling of his comforters, the ones he had when he was home.

"This is home now James," he muttered to himself. "Better get used to it." He sighed and rested his head on his pillow, letting his mind wander. He had seen a whole lot of people in the hallways during the first eventful few weeks at his new personal nightmare, but one struck James the hardest, engraving their presence into his mind that moment they were acknowledged.

Kendall Knight. The one's that's got the whole school on their knees, watching and waiting for his next move. Kendall Knight was the epitome of danger, almost like a time bomb, ready to blow. Everyone kept their distance, but not too much, for they didn't want to anger the practical hurricane, not wanting the winds of his fury to blow faster and become more dangerous than the next. From a distance he didn't seem like much, with dirty blonde hair and a muscular build, his skin nearly glowing, depending on the light. But once able to see his face, everyone would see that his emerald green eyes held someone more deep then they could ever think of understanding. Kendall had built a legacy, everyone knowing exactly how to act when he was around. He was the one that got into gang fights, oh hell, he was the leader of his _own _gang, each knowing who their true alpha was. James didn't understand what had made him like this, and knew it wasn't his place to find out. He knew the stories of his conquests. He never got into a fight he couldn't win. And he got into _every_ single fight there was. He would emerge with few battle wounds, his victims less than lucky, with bruises, broken bones and even cuts that ran thick, leaving terrible scars as permanent reminders of their horrid defeat. That didn't faze him however. In fact, he loved it. He loved the thrill it provided, seeking more of it. It was his adrenaline, and he was the baddest adrenaline junkie of all. Kendall's past was a shaky one, getting more warnings than one should, but had never been arrested. He never committed any actual crime, nothing to get charged on, for he was never caught. If anything else, Kendall Knight was a sneaky one, and James had prayed that he would never be the one facing him, for his knew his fate even before it even started.

James had met two other people those first few weeks, and was even proud of the fact that he would recognize them as his friends.

There there was Carlos Garcia, the hyperactive Latino who always had a sleek black hockey helmet on, no matter where he went or what he was wearing. That defined him, along with the crazy stunts he had always proceeded to complete, thinking of one after the other, James sometimes participating. He had welcomed James with open arms, something James had appreciated. His dark brown eyes were always glinted with excitement, his short black hair always electrified by the static cling of constant helmet hair. His skin was a light tan, complementing his features. He had a mighty swing, but wasn't one that would be rivaled.

Then there was Logan Mitchell, the genius who was kind to James the first moment they had met. He was a little skittish at first, not really knowing James's place, but after a while, they developed a bond that James was glad they found. He seemed to panic under pressure, but was reliable through and through. He tends to avoid confrontation, and that gets him far in life. He had a paler complexion than Carlos, and his muscles weren't as pronounced, but what made him different was his short dark brown hair always spiked up, his chocolate brown eyes always warm and welcoming.

Carlos and Logan had been a couple since freshman year, so they were always found together, no matter where they were. They were nearly completely opposites, one wild, the other careful, but they balanced each other out, making them much more compatible then one would previously expect.

"James?" the teen was broken out of his thoughts by his father standing at the door. "I'm headed to bed. You need anything?"

"I'm good," James responded.

"Goodnight then," Richard said.

"Goodnight dad," James replied. He stood up and changed into his pajamas before finding his way under the covers and letting sleep take him.

* * *

Kendall Knight sighed as he made his way through the crowd, all falling silent as they saw him.

"If it isn't the famous Kendall Knight," his competitor sneered at him.

Kendall gave him a smirk, rolling his shoulders before adjusting the brass knuckles on his hands.

"I heard you were saying things about me," Kendall said, flashing him a dangerous grin. "You've been saying that you're better than me?"

The competitor's grin faltered slightly. "Your point?" he tried to make his voice sound confident, but it wavered slightly.

"Why don't you show me with actions instead of your words?" Kendall asked. "Unless you're too scared to face me."

"Why you jackass." The competitor took to charging, swinging his fists out in his wild rage. Kendall ducked before bringing his leg out, knocking the other teen over to the ground. He put his knee on his back and weaved his hand through his hair, pressing his face to the asphalt.

"What did you just call me?" Kendall asked.

"You heard me jackass." Kendall's anger level spiked slightly before he flipped the teen on his back, then resorting to punching him in the face. He pulled him up into a sitting position before kneeing him in the stomach, causing his opponent to kneel over. Kendall brought his knee back around and hit him square in the chest.

"You really don't want to mess with me," Kendall hissed in his ear. He felt a cut on his leg and saw his opponent drew out a knife. "Oh you want to bring that out don't you?" Kendall pushed him away before pulling his own switchblade out, flipping it open. It was larger in comparison and when Kendall stalked forward, the shorter teen backed away. "You wanna back out now? You're the one who brought this on."

The shorter teen charged him again, and Kendall turned, cutting his arm. He brought the blade up and scratched his face before bringing it under his throat. "You are _so_ lucky I don't kill." He grabbed the teen's arm and roughly yanked it, satisfied when he heard a popping sound, followed by a yelp of pain. He pushed the other away from him again, kicking his back and forcing him to the ground. "Otherwise you'd be in trouble." He brushed off his jacket and turned to walk away when he felt a hand grip his ankle. Kendall whipped around and kicked the injured teen in the face, then pressed his foot to his chest, adding enough force to nearly break the rib-cage. "Back off pal," he all but growled. "Next time you won't be so lucky." He turned again and walked away from the crowd and back to his car, driving off.

* * *

Kendall walked into school the next morning, loving all the attention placed on him. It was in the middle of third period, not that he cared. He could always find out what he needed from someone else anyway. Would he? That was another question waiting to be answered.

He laughed as he saw others scurry away from him, not that he really cared. They were alright as long as they didn't piss him off.

"Nice fight, Knight," Kendall rolled his eyes as he saw one of the other gang members, Evan, standing by his locker with a smug look on his face.

"That kid needed to learn his place," Kendall said simply.

"I could tell," Evan said. "You weren't going all out like you usually do."

"He wasn't worth it," the blonde muttered.

"Hi Kendall," he heard and turned to see Jo Taylor, the school's number one slut standing behind him. "I heard about your little fight last night."

"Your point?" Kendall asked.

"If you need to relax," Jo said. "Let me know."

"I'm good thanks," Kendall said.

"Whatever," Jo said before walking away.

"I'll see you later," Kendall said. "I gotta go to the bathroom real quick."

"Hurry up then Knight," Evan told him.

"Don't even think about telling me what to do," Kendall said.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Evan replied, walking away.

Kendall rolled his eyes before shutting his locker and walking to the bathroom. A smirk came on his face as he saw the new kid standing by the mirror. James Diamond, Kendall had heard the rumors floating around about this guy. According to the girls he had looks to die for, and Kendall was pretty damn proud to say they were right. His hair was a dark brown, his skin slightly tan, muscles accenting his features. James lifted his head and Kendall could see his clear hazel eyes go wide as he saw Kendall standing behind him.

"Well hey there pretty boy," Kendall said jokingly. James turned around, feeling his breathing catch in his throat at feeling Kendall speak to him for the first time. "I don't think we've met before. I'm Kendall Knight. Care telling me your name?"

"James Diamond," James responded. He knew Kendall knew his name, but didn't understand why he was even talking to him.

"I know you're new here and thought I'd let you know a little bit of information about this place." Kendall could have smirked as he saw James nod timidly. Kendall walked forward and James found himself pressed again a wall. "You need to know who you can trust around here. Watch out for the girls around here, they only want one thing. The jocks are kinda alright, just don't get them angry. The geeks are the easiest people to trust, since they're practically willing to do anything for attention. Leave the emos alone and they won't bother you. And then there's me. What can I say about me? Oh." Kendall stepped closer. "Just don't do anything to get on my bad side, and we really won't have an issue. Got that?" James nodded, desperate to get out of the situation he was placed in. Kendall stepped back, but James still held his breath. "I guess I'll see you around then." With that, Kendall walked out of the bathroom, leaving James trying to regain his breath. After a moment, he walked out of the bathroom, making it through the rest of his day.

* * *

"Yo Diamond!" James instantly tensed as he heard his name get called, followed by getting shoved into a wall. The hall was deserted aside from James and the little group surrounding him. "I heard you had a little run-in with Kendall and he's been lookin' at you all day! You know anything about this?"

James shook his head. After their little "chat", if you could call it that, Kendall wouldn't stop staring at him.

"Liar!" Evan shouted before slapping him and shoving his head back against the wall.

"I really don't anything!" James pleaded.

"Shut the fuck up you shithead!" Evan yelled. "Why don't you start telling the truth?"

James was punched in the chest and thrown to the ground. "I am!" That was rewarded with a kick to the chest. James felt as though his body was on fire, his head spinning wildly. Looks like another thing made it on his ever-growing list of why he hated high school.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he heard a voice shout, then suddenly, all attacks on him stopped. He could hear another fight breaking out, followed by a snap and a cry of pain. His eyes fluttered as he tried to keep them open, his body disagreeing as it shut down completely.

* * *

James felt as though there was something off. He couldn't place it.

"Come on and wake up pretty boy." His eyes snapped open at the sound that voice. He looked up to find Kendall Knight staring down at him. "There you go pretty boy," Kendall said. "How you feeling?" James wanted to open his mouth to speak, but his mind wasn't working with his brain to form coherent phrases. He looked around, genuinely confused. "I brought you back to my place." Kendall had answered his unvoiced question, but that made James's worry grow. "I called your house and said you were with a friend and was spending the night. Don't wory about that. Now just wait a second, I'll be right back." With that, Kendall was gone. James stood up instantly, walking out the door and looking around.

"I need to get out of here," he said to himself. He started to wall but froze when he heard Kendall's footsteps behind him. At that point, he did one of the dumbest things he'd ever though of. He ran. James twisted through the house then felt an arm grab him and pin his wrists above his head, pressing his back to the wall. He closed his eyes and tried to thrash in Kendall's grip, but it was unrelenting. He was absolutely terrified at the point. He wasn't sure if he had pissed Kendall off, and was afraid of the outcome. He has seen Kendall fight first-hand, and didn't want to become the victim.

"Open your eyes pretty boy," Kendall said, and James could feel him press closer. The taller brunette began to whimper and thrash around more wildly, using vigorous movements. No good. "Come on pretty boy." There was something in Kendall's tone that James couldn't identify. James felt a hand brush against his cheek and trace the outline of his face.

"D-don't hurt me!" James whimpered pitfully. "I-I won't do anything again! J-just don't hurt me!"

"God dammit James open your eyes!" James's eyes flashed open as he heard Kendall say his name for the first time, and thought it sounded so much better than pretty boy. He looked and saw Kendall looking at him worriedly, his normally harsh, yet beautiful emerald gaze softened dramatically. "You didn't do anything wrong. And why would I hurt you? I haven't hurt you at all."

"I-I don't know," James replied. "What you told me before and-"

"Oh James," Kendall cooed softly, moving a hand from James's wrists, now holding both in one hand, running his free hand through James's soft locks gently, sending a shiver throughout the brunette's body. James swore his heart would stop beating. Here was Kendall Knight, the rebel, the trouble-maker, the most dangerous teen ever, and he was cooing at him. It was secretly one of James's dreams come true. "I'm not going to hurt you," Kendall said sfotly. "I couldn't bring myself to hurt you."

"Why?" James had questioned him, but he was afraid to know.

"Because I like you James."

"Y-you like me?"

"Yeah I do," Kendall said, bringing his hand back to cup James's cheek. "Why do you think I kicked Evan's ass when that bastard decided to hurt you?"

"I don't know," James admitted.

"Exactly," Kendall said, giving James a warm smile that sharply contrasted to the one he had seen him wear in the hallways. "I've also been wanting to do this."

"Do wh-"James's question was cut off as Kendall pressed their lips together, dropping James's wrists and bringing his other hand to cup his other cheek, holding his face softly. James wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck, feeling Kendall smile as he pressed them closer together. Kendall licked James's lips before James parted them, shuddering as Kendall's tongue began to map out his mouth. Their tongues brushed and James moaned at the spark jolting through him. Kendall pulled his tongue back before pulling James's bottom lip between his teeth, releasing it and running his tongue over it, feeling the indentations he left, along with feeling the younger boy writhing beneath him, completely unused to the feeling he was expierencing. Kendall began to trail feather-like kisses down James's jaw, then began to lap at James's pulse-point, blowing on it before he bit down, James's cry of pleasure ringing in his ears.

"K-Kendall," James stuttered, pleasure weighing his proper though process down. Kendall ran his tongue across the dark bruise forming on James's neck before returning his lips to James's. They pulled apart, both breathing heavily. Kendall rested his forehead against James's, giving him another soft smile.

"How was that?" he asked.

"Amazing," James said. "What does this make us now?"

"Anything you want," Kendall replied sincerly. "And I'm willing to wait for whatever you want."

James smiled, pulling Kendall in for another kiss. This just became be first thing on his list of why he liked high school, and he only hoped it would get longer. 


	2. AN

A/N

This is just an announcement. I'm continuing this but putting it on a different account since I'm adding some smut. I've had ideas for it so that's why I'm doing it but I don't want to mix smut and fluff on this one. The other account is called othersideofdown and the part two is just called Ready, Set, RAGE: Part 2. So I hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
